1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a battery operated train set, a train engine for propelling a train set and, more specifically, to a battery operated train engine for propelling a wooden train set over a plurality of surfaces including wooden train tracks.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Model train sets have brought enjoyment to children and collectors alike for as long as locomotives have been used in commerce. Realistic working train models are available for the collector, while more durable models have been developed for children. The more realistic train models can have intricate edges which may easily break when used by children and generally come with an electrical transformer connected to a wall outlet for electrifying a set of railroad tracks in order to propel a set of trains. Children's model train sets generally incorporate more durable components and lack the electrical transformer for their playtime adventures.
One such child's train set design utilizes durable wooden railroad cars having durable, laminated edges for use with children. These train sets can be manually propelled along almost any play surface by a child. Such trains are also preferably of a size which enables them to be packed and used for play when traveling. However, the child, like the collector, enjoys the look and feel of a self-propelled train set. The problem exists in providing a train engine that can adequately pull a train comprised of railroad cars, preferably wooden. While an engine utilizing a transformer to electrify a set of train tracks could do the job quite well, the transformer requires wall outlet power which limits the location in which the train set can be used and increases the hazards from electrical shock. Battery powered train sets for use with plastic railroad cars typically lack the necessary traction to pull wooden railroad cars, especially over surfaces such as table tops where dust or other traction-reducing particles can further inhibit the train. Thus, the problem exists for providing a self-propelled train engine for propelling a train of wooden railroad cars, or cars having a weight substantially similar to wooden cars.